Phoebe and Coop Halliwell
The relationship between Phoebe and Coop Halliwell began in Spring 2006, after the Ultimate Battle between the charmed Ones agaisnt Billie and Christy Jenkins. They fell in love and became a couple very quickly. Background Phoebe and her sisters travel back in time to when Melinda Warren is born. There, Phoebe learns that the first letter of her true love's name is C. Coop was sent by the Elders to help Phoebe find true love. But in the end they were hoping she would fall in love with him, hoping they both would fall in love. History 'Life While Being Charmed' |-|2006= Coop and Phoebe first met when she accidentally bumped into him. Later that day, Coop again came across Phoebe and told her he was her new neighbor. When she confronted him he revealed himself to be a Cupid sent by the Elders to help her find love. Phoebe was annoyed that the Elders would think she needed help find love. Coop helped unblock Phoebe's heart after spending the day time traveling looking over Phoebe's ex-loves. Coop then proceeded to find her perfect match. Howeve, they both secretly fell in love with each other. They eventually admitted their feelings although the timing was a bit off. Coop professed his love for Phoebe to Victor while looking for her. When he eventually found her, she told him off due to being frustrated over the upcoming fight against Billie. Coop left but was called upon by Piper after Phoebe and Paige had died. Realizing Phoebe was dead, he willingly gave Piper his ring so she could time travel back and save his love. Later, when Coop met future Wyatt and Chris, Wyatt accidentally revealed that he and Phoebe were married in the future. Phoebe tells Coop that she doesn't want to go through what Piper and Leo went through with the forbidden love and says they can't be together. But Chris then tells them there love isn't forbidden like Piper and Leo's was. |-|2007= Phoebe and Coop started to date. After a few months together, Coop brought Phoebe to Cupid's Temple in Italy. Cupid's Temple is an ethereal location on a Cupids plane of existence. It is the home for Cupids and Messenger Cherubs. Here, Coop proposed to Phoebe who accepted. Phoebe and Coop then got married by the Angel of Destiny in the reclaimed Magic School with all Halliwells attending. On their honeymoon, Phoebe became pregnant with her first child. Nine months later, Phoebe gave birth to her first daughter Prudence Johnna Halliwell. Together Phoebe and Coop bought a new house and moved out of her |-|2008= Phoebe was late for work and was panickly looking for her keys. Coop watches and jokes about taking a picture of the situation. Coop reassures her that the paper can't fire her as she is too valuable. As Phoebe leaves she is beamed back. Thinking it is Coop she kisses him and apologizes for forgetting the goodbye kiss. However Coop tells her it wasn't him. Phoebe and Coop realize it was their daughter Prue coming into her Cupid Powers. When Phoebe is forced to marry complete strangers Coop drops by to make sure she is ok. She asks him to wait as she deals with a persistant couple who thanks to her recently reclaimed empathy power knows are deeply in love. Coop tells her that they are Romeo and Juliet. Phoebe wonders how he knows, but Coop says its every Cupids job to know about the most famous couple in history. When Juliet tells Phoebe that everyone's love is special Phoebe realizes she should be more considerate, especially since it took her so long to find her love Coop. After all innocents had been found Phoebe asked Coop to recheck the book for anything she missed but he finds nothing. Heading downstairs Phoebe and Coop discuss the savagness of the house guests especially the person (who Coop hoped was a guy) that peed in the kitchen sink. Suddenly Coop and Phoebe are attacked by the spellbound innocents. Phoebe reminds Coop that because they are under a spell they can't hurt them. Wondering what they should do Phoebe tells him to run. They retreat to the attic where they meet Paige who says they should head to magic school. Phoebe, Coop and Paige all go to magic school. Later when Phoebe returns from her first fight with the resurrected Source he helps her to her feet. Piper asks to borrow Coop to go to the attic. While there Coop tells Piper that Phoebe had told him all about what the Source and Shax did and that he understands her anger. Later when they are all preparing for the fight Coop asks to stay and help but Phoebe does not let him. She says that someone needs to be there for Prue if she doesn't make it. Coop tells her that he knows that they will stop the Source and reassures her just before the Source attacks. Later once the Source was stopped Phoebe and Coop went to the location of Piper's new restaurant. When Phoebe finds out that her friend Mika is dating Cal Greene the man she saw herself killing in 2009 when she went to the future in 1999 she becomes worried. Sensing that Phoebe is worried Coop once again takes her to Cupids Temple so that Coop can help Phoebe with her problem. Coop calls in a favor and asks a Messenger Cherub if Mikast d and Cal's love is real. Coop finds out that they are in love but it is noestined to last. Phoebe is worried that this means Cal kills Mika but Coop staying positive informs Phoebe that this means that she can break them up without interfering with true love. Around one week later Phoebe finishes her story about trust and spends some time with her family. |-|2009= Magic shifted for over six months in late 2008 to mid 2009 because of a darklighter named Rennek. All magical beings including the Halliwell's lost there magic and all mortal had magic. But the Charmed Ones eventually fixed things between mortals and magical beings. |-|2010= |-|2011= 'Life After Being Charmed' |-|2030= Family Tree Notes *Coop is Phoebe's one true love *There relationship struggled at first becuase they didn't want to go through a forbidden love like Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt did. Gallery Category:Relationships